


as the fading light of day

by alunbalanced



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, listen sissel thinks they’re neat, might add more but also might not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 20:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18106280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alunbalanced/pseuds/alunbalanced





	as the fading light of day

“You should tell her.”

 

The words pull Say’ri up short, confusion filling her gaze as she meets the gentle gaze of the Voice of Naga. Her hands are stilled in the motion of fixing how the cape Tiki wears drapes over her shoulders.

 

“... My lady?”

 

Amusement fills the warm eyes looking down at her, and a smile tilts the corners of her lips up.

 

“I am not all-seeing, but I am not blind.”

 

Despite herself, Say’ri feels a flush rise to her cheeks. Her eyes drop to the ground, embarrassment reigning.

 

“I… I know not of what you speak, my lady.”

 

“Pray, do not lie to me — your eyes fix upon her as if on the fading light of day as it leaves.”

 

The blush deepens, and she turns away, hoping for respite. Instead, her eyes are drawn inexorably to the princess of Ylisse as she chatters and charms innocent bystanders. Her heart almost aches to see it — such brilliance contained in that smile, those eyes lit with such enthusiasm… but she dares not speak, even as she turns back to Tiki’s knowing eyes.

 

She doesn’t see Lissa turn towards her, the brightness of her smile dimming as her brow furrows. She doesn’t see the stare steadfastly locked as surely upon her as her own had been on the princess. She doesn’t see Lisa’s shoulders drop in dismay as she turns back to her brother’s prodding.

 

She doesn’t see.


End file.
